


Folie à Plusieurs

by doctahlectah



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal Rising Spoilers, Hannibal's mind palace, M/M, hann looked so vulnerable in that scene so i couldn't help myself but think of mischa lecter, season 2 ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 Episode 1 - Kaiseki. The scene where Hannibal Lecter sitting alone in his office, gazing at the empty seat of Will Graham, and then his eyes roaming over the dark, depressive room. Dark, just like his mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à Plusieurs

_Half past seven p.m. --_ Hannibal Lecter reminded himself, didn’t have to take a look at the clock, his biological watch has never been failed. Especially, when it comes to Will Graham. Hannibal used to adjust himself for Will, to be there for him whenever he needs to but also to show him who really he is. But the outcome wasn’t pleasing as he thought. Will’s usual seat was empty now, the doctor was facing with an empty leather seat.  Will Graham was a loss. His only remained weakness, the person who makes him lose control...

Suddenly, he heard a sharp cry.

_Anniba!_

His eyes roamed over the empty office room, his breath hitched slightly.

_Anniba!_

He heard it again, this time he shifted up in his seat uncomfortably.

There was no way that anyone possibly knew Mischa so he had to admit that the voice was coming from his own mind… His beloved Mischa, little sister… He had locked up her in the darkest room of his own mind palace, ensured that she was safe there, yet anybody couldn’t learn anything about her.

Mischa Lecter was calling her brother for a help, not for herself though. The music in Hannibal’s mind palace stopped, so did Mischa’s voice. He listened to the silence for a while, but his decision was already made.

He had to get Will Graham out of the hospital, even though it’d cost Hannibal’s safety and reputation. Mischa was a loss, Lady Murasaki was a loss, Abigail Hobbs was a loss… His only remained weakness, Will, can’t be a loss, not anymore, he wouldn’t allowed to watch him run away, too.

And, yes, he missed Will Graham… obsessively.

                                                                                                                     


End file.
